Eavesdropping Issues
by InuYoukaiKiyo
Summary: When Kagome's Mother goes to ask Kagome and InuYasha what they want for lunch, she hears some very interesting things. Hilarity ensues. !: Mature/Sexual content, but no real citrus. If you appreciate humor, then this innuendo!fic is for you! Enjoy! InuKag


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own InuYasha. The characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi, but this innuendo!fic belongs to me. Enjoy!_

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Most of you are probably wondering, "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be working on 'Save Me'?" and the answer is yes, I have half the chapter done. Life is kicking my ass once again, blah blah blah. I haven't really been up to sitting down and making my brain work. So, in an effort to get into the swing of things, I wrote this, with a bit of inspiration from my Mother. _

_Yes, very weird. But she's engaged, and believe or not, her fiancé had some trouble getting the ring on her finger. He didn't know it was supposed to fit snuggly, and did not try to push it on completely... And just stared at her hand blankly. It was absolutely hysterical, and it just seemed like something that would happen to InuYasha and Kagome._

_Forgive any -ooc-ness, but this is just for fun. Reviews are VERY welcome, and I can't wait to hear from you all. Much love. _

_I now give you… Eavesdropping Issues._

_(Gay title, but it's so worth the read…)_

* * *

Mama Higurashi walked down the hallway, heading towards Kagome's room. It was around twelve, and she decided to ask them what they wanted for lunch. Sota was at school, and Grandpa was at a neighboring shrine, visiting an old friend. So, it was only the three of them, and she was up for anything, so she supposed Kagome and InuYasha should choose.

As she neared the door, she picked up the sound of muffled voices and stopped, curious to the conversation. Now she could hear what was being said, and she gasped softly, a hand coming to her mouth!

"Ugh, _it doesn't fit!_"

"Yes, it does, InuYasha. Just push."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Just push. It _will _fit."

"Grr…"

"Ow!"

"See? I told you!"

"It's okay. I just felt a pinch. Keep going."

"You sure it will fit? Isn't it too tight?"

Mama Higurashi almost fainted. What vulgarity!

"It's supposed to be that way. A snug fit, so it won't fall off."

"Fall off?! Fuck me, that _better _not happen! It was too hard to get for it to fall off!"

"Language. This is supposed to be romantic."

"Romantic, how? It won't even fit!"

"_InuYasha! _Just push!"

"Fine!"

"Ah! There--"

Mama Higurashi couldn't take anymore! She barged into the room, ready to pull her daughter's boyfriend out of the room by his silver hair, if needed be. But what she found was not at all what she had expected.

"Mama!" "Shit!"

Kagome was sitting on her bed, InuYasha kneeling in front of her, holding her left hand in both of his. Both fully clothed, she noticed instantly. (Thank God) They both were staring at her with shocked and confused expressions. Kagome took her hand back, her right hand automatically coming to touch a beautiful platinum ring on her finger, rolling it around nervously. InuYasha adopted a protective position in front of Kagome, shielding her with his body.

Kagome peeked around InuYasha's hip, and smiled nervously. "Mama? Are… you okay?"

Mama Higurashi blinked rapidly, trying to collect her scattered thoughts. She was almost positive that… they had been… "What are you two doing?" She asked, trying not to sound too accusing.

Kagome and InuYasha shared a look, and then InuYasha nodded. Kagome looked back at her Mother, a bright smile on her lips. InuYasha shifted to the side, allowing her view of her daughter. She held out her left hand, showing a beautiful diamond ring, a set of amber stones on each side of it.

Mama gasped and rushed forward, taking her daughters hand. InuYasha growled a bit, but allowed her to fawn over the ring. "It's beautiful! I'm so happy this is what you two were doing! He was asking you to marry him… the ring… Oh!" Mama babbled on, laughing embarrassedly.

Kagome gave her mother a bemused look, and InuYasha just looked plain confused. She blushed and released her daughter's hand, waving her own dismissively. "Oh, don't mind me… I'm very happy for you two! I'll leave you two kids alone now, uh, I have to go to the store…!" And rushed out of the room as quickly as possible.

Kagome blinked rapidly, still fondling her engagement ring. She looked at InuYasha. "Um… what was that?" She eyed him. He had turned a ridiculous shade of red, and seemed like he was trying not to laugh. "What did I miss?"

InuYasha took a deep breath, grinning so widely he was showing a bit of fang. "Your Mother… ha_ha_, she thought we were…" He covered his mouth with a clawed hand, and sat on her desk, his head bowed as his shoulders shook with his muffled laughter.

"What?!" Kagome asked impatiently.

"She thought we were rutting…. Good Lord, if she only knew what we do when she goes to the store!" And that was it for him; he slid off the desk bonelessly to the floor, and roared with laughter.

Kagome was still confused, yet embarrassed that her Mother had thought they were having sex. What had given her the idea? She thought over their conversation with her Mom, and still drew a blank. She looked at her ring, and noticed the pinked skin where InuYasha had struggled putting it on. It wasn't that difficult to put on- InuYasha just worried too much. It was a tight fit, but they had managed…. "Oh Kami, InuYasha!" Kagome shrieked, her hands flying up to cover her face.

This only made InuYasha to howl with laughter even louder! And Kagome couldn't help herself either. She giggled, but tried to smother it with her hands. Suddenly, InuYasha controlled himself and looked at her with a wicked grin. "Hey… say when your Mother goes to the store today…" He trailed off, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Me… you… kitchen table."

Kagome just laughed, swatting him with a pillow. "You're so bad." And joined him in his laughter.

* * *

**A/N: **_Owari._

_I know- this is absolutely ridiculous… but aren't you laughing? Hope you enjoyed it. _

_Reviews are so very welcome! They make me feel all fuzzy inside…_

_Kiyo-chan _


End file.
